


Helping

by Luula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Time, non-contober, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luula/pseuds/Luula
Summary: She’d really just wanted to help her. Yaz has mentioned being bullied in school, and all the Doctor wanted to do was to go back and help, just once.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Helping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late but here is day 1 for non-contober! Prompt: Underage

She’d really just wanted to help her. Yaz has mentioned being bullied in school, and all the Doctor wanted to do was to go back and help, just once.

She finds her at the edge of the school playground after school, huddled behind the building rubbing at her face. The Doctor walks over to her carefully and squats down beside her.

“Hey,” she says gently. “Everything okay?”

Yaz looks up and sniffs. “Who are you?”

“Just someone passing. You looked upset so I came over.”

“The other girls pushed me,” she says, uncurling her legs to show the Doctor a scrape on her knee. “And Izzy Flint said…” her big dark eyes fill with tears, and the Doctor sits down next to her against the wall, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“What did she say?” She nudges gently.

Yaz sniffs. “She said I’d never be pretty like her because of my skin.” Another sniff. “I’m too dark. And no boys will ever like me.”

The Doctor feels intense anger for this Izzy, and rubs Yaz’s shoulder. 

“Izzy doesn’t know what she’s talking about. I think you’re one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever met.”

The girl turns her head to gaze up at her, eyes wide. She’s really a lot smaller than her Yaz, quite a bit of growing left to do still. The Doctor is not very good with human ages, but she must be just about a teenager. She thinks. 

“You really think so?” Yaz says. 

“Yes. You’re beautiful.”

Sniff. “I don’t believe you.” 

“And all the boys will love you. Girls too.”

Yaz tilts her head curiously. “Girls?”

The Doctor nods.

Yaz frowns. “Now I really don’t believe you.”

“I’ll prove it.”

“How?”

She kisses her. Yaz gives a surprised squeal against her mouth before she goes very still, and then limp against her. Her dark eyes are wide when the Doctor pulls back and her cheeks flushed. She looks so tempting, she thinks. Just like her Yaz, only younger. More innocent. She surges forward and kisses her again, and Yaz stays still as she runs a hand over her small body. 

“See?” She mumbles, kissing her neck. “I think you’re beautiful.”

She feels Yaz nod and smiles into her collarbone.

“I think… you’re beautiful too,” little Yaz says shyly. 

“Me? Nah. Nothing special me. But you…” she trails off as her fingers steadily undo the buttons on Yaz’s school shirt. She works her tie loose, and Yaz is watching her anxiously when she glances up. “It’s alright.” She tells her, tugging open her shirt. “Look how perfect you are.” Her breasts are still small under the cotton of her training bra, and she gasps when the Doctor squeezes them before slipping her hand down to touch Yaz’s thigh.

“Show me,” Yaz tentatively breathes.

Oh she is perfect, the Doctor thinks. Even this young - perhaps Yaz was made for her.

She slips her hand under her school skirt and inside her frilly knickers, hears Yaz gasp as she touches her there, fingers probing through her folds, finding her hot and a little bit slick.

“Wait,” Yaz pants.

“It’s alright,” she says again, parting her folds with her finger. She starts to push inside her tight little hole with one and Yaz makes a small sound. “Relax.”

She’s so good for her as she fucks her open with one then two fingers, Yaz’s tiny hands clutching at the Doctor, her thighs parting when she nudges at them. She wants to make her come, wonders if she can yet, then finds out with two fingers sunk into her and her thumb rubbing hard on her clit. Yaz jerks against her and makes a sound between a gasp and a moan, and when the Doctor looks up into her face she is crying.

“It’s alright Yaz.” She tells her, withdrawing her fingers when she’s done. “It’s just new.” She reaches up to brush tears from her dark cheeks. “You did so good.”

“I did?” Yaz sniffs.

“Yes,” the Doctor nods. “And we’re going to do that again… but not yet. In your future. You’ll be with me and nobody will hurt you again.”

Yaz blinks at her. “Really?”

“Yes.” She nods and leans forward to kiss her forehead. “Now sleep.” She taps her head and Yaz slumps against the wall, eyes falling shut as the Doctor takes the memory from her head. 


End file.
